Creeper Makes New Friends
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: An alternate ending of "The Black Cauldron" of how Creeper reformed and was safe from his former master, he started a new life with Taran and the others. Full summary inside.


**Takes place after the movie when Creeper was happy to see the Horned King out of his life and receive his comeuppance, Creeper finally had peace with himself and his new friends: Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, and Hen Wen. Perhaps you** _ **Black Cauldron**_ **fans all remember the end credits image of Creeper and Gurgi being friends.**

The day the Horned King died, the little goblin bragged to his new acquaintances: Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur Fflam about it high above them on a two-headed gwythaint because he was glad that his condescending ex-boss wasn't there to frighten Creeper any longer, despite his past mistakes, even though he enjoyed working for the haughty king and known him for quite some time. Yet, in truth, Creeper didn't like him nor did he miss him, but who did? The main objective is the Horned King hired him for Creeper's adolescence and gullibility. In short, Creeper feared him, but was cross and straightened him out whenever the Horned King accused him of letting Hen Wen get away and him being behind the Cauldron Born crew's death. That was another reason why Creeper was jubilant for the Horned King's departure and punishment.

Now, all Creeper had to do was get away from the Horned King's castle because he had nowhere else to go, except the cottage. That's where he'll go to apologize to the "pig boy" named Taran, a minstrel, Fflewddur, Princess Eilonwy, and Hen Wen, the "swine" for bullying them.

That very day, Creeper was following their footprints. Soon, he loomed over to a pond. He hopped on a stepping stone until something magical happened–the pond was taking him to an underground place.

The goblin landed gently on the cave-like floor, dazed.

In that instant, the four-little fairies stopped by to see him, lying on the ground. "We shouldn't be up here," one fairy said.

"We've got to go," said another.

"Otherwise, we'll get caught," the third fairy agreed.

"Then it's settled," the fourth one approved, as she disappeared like the others.

Incidentally, Creeper aroused, regaining consciousness and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes in all the while he saw fairies!

The king fairy, Eidilleg glowed vibrantly ahead of him and asked, "So, what brings you here, my boy?"

"Nothing," Creeper began in a shaky voice, "I mean, I was following the pig boy's tracks along with his friends' footprints. Then, I curiously jumped from rock to rock and came to an unexpected place–down here." He sighed. "I lost track, that's all. Other than that, my boss, the Horned King hated me."

After Creeper's speech, Dodi, the yellow clothed fairy moved toward the goblin. "What do ya think you're doing here, punk?" Dodi demanded.

Creeper was indeed startled.

"Now, now," King Eidilleg said, trying to calm Dodi down, "This lad was following his new friend's tracks until he grew curious, thinking he can hop from place to place on each stone until he landed down here. He's lost and needs help. He also said the Horned King despised him." Creeper nodded in advance.

"Well, I can do that," Dodi lightened up. With that, he struck himself on the chin by mistake.

Nearby were child-like laughs. "Hey, you kids!" he shouted. Creeper, himself giggled because it was silly.

"Calm down, Dodi," King Eidilleg said, "They just appeared to have a little fun, that's all."

"So did I," Creeper brightened.

Suddenly, Creeper smiled in amazement while he watched the fairies glow ever so lively in the darkness. "So beautiful," Creeper whispered to himself in awe. Never had he been so happy.

"Now lad," the king said, calmly.

Creeper gasped in terror as if he had gotten in trouble.

"It's alright," the fairy king encouraged calmly.

"I'll make sure this guy here, doesn't run into any distractions," Dodi reported.

"Just give him a chance to explore because no one was there for him." Having said that, the fairies lifted up the little goblin back on "land" safely.

...

During the goblin's stroll with the fairy, Dodi kept a close eye on him, protectively.

"I'm hungry," Creeper said, all of a sudden.

"Well, there's an apple tree right by ya," Dodi informed.

In the right time, Creeper climbed the apple tree to get himself a juicy snack. With an apple in his hand, he scrambled back down as carefully as he could go and ate up his snack.

"Enjoy your snack, kiddo?" Dodi inquired.

"I sure did," Creeper replied and pointed to a cottage over the hill. "What's that cottage over there?"

"That is the cottage of the witches' in Morva," Dodi answered.

"Can we go over there?" Creeper asked.

"Kid, I promised the king to–"

"Please," Creeper pleaded with imploring eyes.

"Alright," Dodi said, giving in, "But that's it and I'll be shipping you to your friends." And so, the energetic little goblin took off sprinting toward the witches' cottage of Morva.

"Gee. That kid runs fast," Dodi muttered to himself and shouted after Creeper, "Hey, wait up!"

...

When the two of them approached the witches' house, Creeper knocked on the door.

"Come in," a female voice said and added teasingly, "If you want to be turned into a frog."

"What?" Creeper asked, wistfully, feeling ridiculed and stunned, "You've got to be kidding!"

"I tried to warn you, kid, but no, you let your curiosity get to you!" Dodi said, almost angrily.

"Listen!" Creeper retorted, also feeling miffed, "I've been callously tortured and belittled by the Horned King, whom I used to work for, but no more since I saw how evil he was! Oh, by the way, the fairy king convinced you to give me a chance!" Dodi relented silently.

"I was just joking," the female voice returned.

Creeper and Dodi sighed in relief and shut the door behind them as they headed inside.

"Well, now, little duckling," the female voice began again. It was Orddu, the leader of the witches.

"Me?" Creeper asked, gesturing towards himself.

"Yes, you," declared Orddu, "I don't think we've met." She called out to her two sisters: Orwen, the fat one and Orgoch, the hooded one, "Isn't that right, sisters?"

Just then, Orddu's sisters magically appeared. "What is it, Orddu?" Orwen asked, and to Creeper, she gushed, "Oh my, you poor thing!"

Orgoch, who was very suspicious about Creeper's arrival, demanded, "What are you doing here? Barging in on short notice, I suppose?"

Creeper was evidently surprised and shook his head uncomfortably, replying, "No, I don't intentionally want to trouble you. I'm curious and lost. It's true, I tell you!"

At that moment, Orddu cut her sisters off, "Sisters, this isn't how we treat our guests!"

"It was Orgoch!" Orwen objected, "I was the one who had given this little goblin comfort."

To this, Orgoch hissed under her breath in a fit of jealousy. "Sissy stuff!" she huffed with an attitude.

"So, what brings you here, gosling?" Orddu asked.

Creeper highlighted about him apologizing to Taran and his friends in person for what he'd done to them after suffering the Horned King's wrath and Creeper explained that he lost track of his new friends' footprints.

"Oh, my word!" Orddu gasped, surprised. "Why didn't you say so before? I know where they live.

"First," she continued, "We'll bring you to the path where your companions' location is, so that you wouldn't have to walk all the way there."

"Sounds convenient," Dodi mumbled.

"Yes, very!" Creeper cried, excitedly, jumping up and down, "Thank you!"

Promptly, in his anticipation, Orwen held onto Creeper for dear life. It had been long since he received care from sweet people or anyone from that matter.

"Thanks for the lift," Creeper said to the witches when he reached land and thanks to them.

"You're welcome and take care, gosling!" Orddu answered as she and her sisters dissipated from view before his very eyes.

"Well, you wouldn't be needing me anymore," Dodi commented, "Now, take care of yourself."

"I will be honored," Creeper stated, then added, "And thanks for everything."

"No problem," Dodi said as he disappeared.

With that, Creeper continued traveling to the "pig boy's" cottage.

...

Hereafter that exhausting trip, he lied down on the ground when he finally made it to the cottage, where a half pig keeper and half warrior, a princess, a bard, a pig, and a hairy monster lived.

In a matter of seconds, Taran arrived outside with Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Gurgi, and Hen Wen at his heals, animatedly concerned about the oncoming visitor.

Eventually recovering, Creeper reported, "Look, I'm really sorry about what I have done to you, but if I didn't follow my ex-boss, the Horned King's orders, he would have strangled me or worse, thrown me into the cauldron!"

"Sounds as if you suffered an awful lot," Taran observed, in a forgiving tone. After all, it was a given.

Creeper nodded, solemnly in agreement.

"You are here now," seconded Eilonwy.

Hen Wen strode over and nuzzled with Creeper. "Listen swine," Creeper said, calmly to the pig, "I know what it's like to be the next victim."

Hen Wen nodded with agreement as if she, too was the next victim in line, in which she was. She cuddled with him again, giving him forgiveness.

Out of the blue approached Gurgi, and he gave Creeper a hug.

"Careful! Careful!" Creeper yelled and managed to catch his breath.

"Gurgi loves hugs!" Gurgi exclaimed exuberantly.

"This all calls for a song!" Fflewddur announced proudly.

"Let's celebrate!" Creeper agreed, regaining his strength from his long journey and lived happily ever after with his new friends.

The End

 ***First off, I wrote this story because in the ending of** _ **The Black Cauldron**_ **, Creeper must have started making friends with Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, and Hen Wen. Two, because Creeper is one of my favorite characters from that movie.**

 ***In my prospective based on Creeper's traits, he may seem to like giving people hugs and had parents who loved him and he loved them until creeper's parents disappeared probably because they were murdered by the Horned King or his men, the Cauldron Born (also known as the "deathless warriors"). Otherwise, the Horned King blamed Creeper for his parents' death (as a "thank you"), but Creeper tells the Horned King that it isn't his fault and the Horned King** _ **is**_ **to blame.**

 ***Dodi didn't understand that Creeper was just curious because he was lonely and had no one to protect him. Dodi was trying to convince Creeper that going to Morva was too "dangerous", but Creeper went for his instincts without trying to make the fairy look bad. Besides, Creeper wasn't a child because he was old enough to follow and trust his instincts.**

 ***When Dodi said to Creeper, "Well, you wouldn't be needing me anymore, so take care of yourself," Dodi was beginning to feel that he himself was sticking his nose where it didn't belong. However, Creeper appreciated Dodi's help, anyway.**

 ***A** **gwythaint is another term for "dragon".**


End file.
